Two Separate Pairs
by Ladie Wolf
Summary: I do not own POT it's respectively owned by Takeshi Konomi, I only own OCs and some Auness in the story. All rights-reserve 2014 {C} Ladie Wolf / Find out what's going to happen in the two separate protagonist heading onto a long but short term journey. Will what they had planned work or only for one? Yet still both hopes for the same conclusion...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I do not own POT it's respectively owned by Mr. Takeshi Konomi, I only own the OCs and some AUness of the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

The story will be in 2nd Perspective of **TWO** characters with different stories inside.

Some chapters will be in 1st Perspective.

**Chapter 1**

"_Good Game_" ._Clap_. Smiling in front of the flashing of the cameras winning the 7th consecutive titles of winning the American Junior Doubles Tennis Tournament for Women.

"_Nice play_, Shizuko-nee" Smiled the younger sibling of Takeuchi twins. Replying with only a shy smile to her younger sister Reiko. After a long day on the tournament and winning the title it has been an exhausting day for them both.

"The game was tiring! It was a bit challenging than the previous tournament. _Huff._" Speaking in their own native language, Japanese. Even though they were born and raised as American they'd never forget their mother's tongue.

"I miss the Chibi, nee-san" pouting and sulking Reiko nagged her older sister. "Ne... I do too, ya know and so is the old man – uncle Nanjiroh!" Exclaimed Shizuko the shy girl with a different energy on it.

"Yep! The old man sure taught us a lot and training along with Chibi Ryoma!" Giggled Reiko and that too made Shizuko laugh. As they head home a topic was brought by the little sister... an awkward topic, to be precise.

"Say, nee-san have you ever liked someone that's like impossible for you to meet?" That made Shizuko halt thinking what to answer to her dear little sister, if she says yes that would be stupid? But why else would she ask if she isn't one too.

"Ah... would I look stupid if I say yes?" Fiddling with her fingers. _Smack._ "Of course not, you dummy nee-san..." laughing stock Reiko can't stop teasing her sister. "Then, I suppose that's a yes, right?" Serious Reiko asked and only thing that Shizuko can do is nod.

Isn't it awkward saying that to someone you're close to? Even if it's your twin sister? Yes, it sure does... "So, you've been asking me a lot of questions and now it's my turn!" Shizuko cheekily smiled. "Who's the Impossible guy?" Skipping in front of Reiko making her red as a tomato.

"C'mmon now, it's not like I will tell him..." Made a smoochy face even though it's not a usual thing for Shizuko to show those sides of her. "Fine! But you'd have to tell me yours too!" She let out and the redness started fading away. "Hai, hai, my little sister" she smiled. "You see... I've... I've been liking... Syu... syu..." Stuttering Reiko can't finish the guy's name. "Syu... who?" Shizuko squinted her eyes to her. "Syusuke Fuji-san!" She clasped her hand to her face covering it from the embarrassment.

"Hey, stop laughing! Who's yours?" Shizuko looked up into the sunset and smiled before opening her mouth. "Seiichi, Seiichi Yukimura" turning to her sister's side and smiled. _Clap_.

"I have got an idea!" Reiko hugged her sister tightly. "Aghhh... Ca-can't breathe" paled Shizuko said and Reiko let go. "We can go to Japan I go to Seigaku for the rest of the year till graduation and you go to Rikkai till the graduation!" Nudging her sister with a weird look.

This again made Shizuko halt... thinking... "Excellent idea!" she nodded. "What about the tournament?" Reiko asked after the sudden realization. "That can wait, like how Ryoma-chibi did!" Shizuko smiled and Reiko nodded in agreement to her sister.

_Achoo_. Ryoma in his sleep wiped of his nose. Not only him but also his old man, Nanjiroh. _Achoo_.

Reiko Takeuchi- Little Sister

Shizuko Takeuchi- Older Sister

They're in mother's side relatives of Ryoma


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I do not own POT it's respectively owned by Mr. Takeshi Konomi, I only own the OCs and some AUness of the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

**Chapter 2**

"_Hyaa_... Atsui!" The striking hot sun brightly shone in the twins that just had a 14hr flight from America to Japan. It was striking hot... really hot, you can get burned! That was the sisters thought.

Sooner that they have had all the luggages that belongs to them they head out the airport and called a cab. "_Takushi_!" Reiko waved her hand to get an attention to any available cab. Soon they had an available cab they handed the address of a familiar house... Echizen Residence.

_Swoosh_... Arriving at the place, the two looked at each other and then the place. A _Temple_. "Are we in the right place?" Shizuko asked. "It's on the paper... _Sigh_." They have no choice but to look in every single house name in near neighbourhood.

Spending the hour finding the right house they had finally found the right residence. _Buzz... Buzz..._ "Konnichiwa, Echizen Residence, who might this be?" The sound of their cousin answered. "Meino-nee!" An excited Reiko jumped up and down. "Eh?" Surprised Meino opened the door and found the twin sister who frequently visits her every now and then.

"Oba-sama! Oji-san! Reiko and Shizuko are here!" Overly excited Meino opened the gate and hugged the two tightly and helped carrying the bag inside the house. "_Mah_... Long time no see you two..." Rinko-obasama exclaimed. "Kami-sama, the witches are here... _Yawn_" Nanjiroh-oji yawningly said. "_Anata_..." Scolded Oba-sama and that made the two giggle.

"Feel at home you two, Ryoma's still at school probably training..." Oba said and Meino-nee led the two to the guest-room. The two doesn't mind staying at the same room as they were used to it – not that they don't have their own room anyhow.

After changing to a more housey dress the two helped setting up the dining and heard the door and Ryoma speaking. "Welcome" Reiko said "Home" Shizuko smiled "Ryoma-chibi" the two said in sync. "_Ahee_..." Funny pose Ryoma. "The witches!" Trying to find his right state. "That's not funny at all!" Reiko playfully smacked Ryoma making him giggle. The 3 were extremely close together, probably because of tennis and training when they were little. The two isn't that old from Ryoma, 2 years gap and that makes them Seniors when they enter the school.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in America? Competing for Junior Tournament as Singles and Doubles?" Ryoma asked in his usual tone of voice. "We" Reiko pointed her fingers to herself and Shizuko "are copying you!" in a jokingly manner Shizuko spoke. "When did she become like this?" Ryoma with his cat's eye look said in a jokingly manner.

"I am here, guys" Scratched her head. "Right... So, we're just here to enjoy and stuff, ya know!" Reiko patted Ryoma. "Tsk... Hmm... At least there's you two to play with when the old man isn't up to" Ryoma yawned. Everyone giggled.

Right the two have forgot to mention that they were identical twins... although the exception of Ryoma and the rest of the family in the roof they can distinguish the twins easily.

"Right... I shall change my hair colour and style... also my outer personality!" Shizuko remarked. "Right... nee-san but you've really change a lot don't you?" Reiko giggled. "Right..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I do not own POT it's respectively owned by Mr. Takeshi Konomi, I only own the OCs and some AUness of the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone brightly on the glassed window were the two had accommodate themselves and moments that time the alarm went off and the first to wake up was Shizuko. Climbing down the bunk bed (_in the guest-room and now there room_) and nudge her sister, Reiko to wake up and do morning jogs before going to _somewhere_ they're suppose to go to.

"Oi... **Okiru**, Reiko" after a few attempt of waking the younger twin she had finally risen and the mundane thing to do every morning is to yawn. Semi lit eyes roam around and found her sister dressing up into tracksuit and wore a black sweat shirt then tied her hair up into a single pig tails.

Finally Reiko stood up and dressed herself up to her pair of tracksuit and her red sweat shirt and also tied her hair the same style her sister did. That was there mundane routine even in America, few different colour of things but same style. Went for a few upper stretching before going for breakfast.

Greeted by their older cousin and Ryoma who's munching yet yawning eating the toast and finished then drank his glass of milk before heading off to go to school. "**Ja ne**, two witch-nee" Ryoma bade his farewell. Even though he called them witches he still respects them adding the word _nee_ in the end as to the same goes on how he respects Meino.

"**Arigatou**, nee-san, Me and Shizuko-nee are going for a jog before we go and apply for a transfer _in a school_..." Nothing specific was said by Reiko but Meino nodded before fixing the dishes then after is to go in college leaving there aunt and uncle in the house.

Light jogging was the two are doing currently before stopping into a near by park and do some real stretching. They did some serious twisting, skipping, jumping and such for the stretching before going back for another round of jogging. After those jogs and stretching they went back home and took a short wash before changing to a casual going attire.

"So, we'll meet later again I guess?" Shizuko said while fixing her hair and Reiko who is just starting to put on her clothes nodding. After a couple of minutes Reiko finished flourishing herself and the two went off. Greeting off their aunt and uncle before going out the two walked to the train station.

"I'll be stopping at Setagaya and you're at Kawasaki, right?" Reiko asked her sister and nodded in reply. The two arrange to meet back at the cafe they saw yesterday being passed by the taxi at around half pass 3. The ride itself was quiet as the rush hour was a little earlier so they weren't caught in any traffic of people in the train.

First stop was Reiko's. Bade goodbye and head off to Seishun Gakuen for a few minutes walk carrying her petite bag with only bringing the files required for transferring. After a few minutes of walking she had arrived in the gates of Seishun Gakuen, smiling as she walks into the school grounds and arriving at the reception desk greeting the receptionist.

The requirements was quite fast for Reiko and applied easily. She was given school necessities such as uniform and the PE kit of the school.

On the other hand before Shizuko went to the school she'll be applying _Rikkai_ she went to a hairstylists store for a change of look. Entering the nearest and the first one she saw, she greeted the stylist and described the looks she's going for. Not a big change not cuts and such but just dying into different colour.

After a hours the new colour of her hair was visible _Red_. Natural colour being a dark purple to near black was now red and so she also flipped her hair line to the right and this changes will make people distinguish the twins more faster and not being confused. She went for a couple of photo shoots for school needs as she had just change her hair and some various reasons.

Going up in front of the school gates, gulped Shizuko. '**Ganbatte** to myself... _Yosh_...' fisting pump herself to have some motivation before stepping inside the grounds of the school. Lots of thoughts came to her and made her worried and didn't realize that someone was speaking into her.

"Ah... **Gomenasai**..." Bowing a couple of times to the person, the receptionist. Then asked her for what requirements was needed for school transferring. Luckily it was as flawless as Reiko's and so she hadn't need to worry about anything but was asked on where parents replying that they were on vacation and such she had just called her cousin Meino for being the guardian of Shizuko via the phone and after that conformation she was accepted and is also given the school necessities.

By that time she finished it was 15 minutes to half pass 3 the supposed meeting of the twins but seeing the time she needed to call her to cancel the meeting. Calling her sister who also said that she can't make it as she was enjoying watching the tennis club doing some practice match and was fascinated.

In the end Shizuko decided to just stay in the school grounds and had a tour for herself since tomorrow she'll be also attending this particular school. Walking pass the Arts, Science, Languages and such rooms she wondered outside and found the tennis courts. Shizuko went and sat on the bleachers watching the men's tennis.

She also found it fascinating and nearly made her squeals every score _Regulars_ makes... she is totally like a beginner fan and acted like she doesn't even know tennis herself. Amazing speed and controlled shots made her fascinate on everyone playing on the court. There was no high railing on the bleachers so it can't protect people from an accident incoming ball and what she was explaining was there's a ball incoming right now.

Swift reaction made by Shizuko caught the high speed ball that was coming straight to the direction of her face. The person who accidentally hit the ball towards Shizuko and apologizes really it didn't even made Shizuko flinch and didn't even matter to her. Reflex and reaction is one of her great fortes.

Shizuko stood up and walk near the low wall barricade and hand the ball to the Reddish hair man and you can describe him as the bubble gum man guy from _before _(_it was when she was following on what's up at Rikkai and she came up with that bubble gum man guy when she was in America still_).

"Are you all right? You're not hurt aren't you or else I am a dead meat by my **fukou-buchou** and my **buchou**?" The gum guy scratched his nape laughing awkwardly. "I... I am great no bruise or cut..." Shizuko assured and showed her perfectly fine hands. "Do be careful next time and also do be careful doing some high flips when returning an ace shot... quite dangerous!" Shizuko advices "And... and... uhh... what's this... do eat more carbs and it'll help your stamina greatly..." Shizuko smiled and the gum guy was in awe. "Thanks for the advice" he nodded before going back to the court. "No problem..." She was about to sit down when the gum guy went back and introduces himself. "Marui Bunta by the way" he smiled and that made me giggle "It's Takeuchi Izu, nice to meet you" Shizuko cut her name when introducing herself but that doesn't matter anyhow it's still a name.

"Senpai get back on the court!" Yelled a black haired man, slightly curly hair to be precise and that made Marui-san go back to the court. "I deeply apologise on the accident" someone spoke and that made Shizuko startled and look who was the person was. One of her lucky days... it was the person whom she came for, Yukimura Seiichi. "Yukimura-san!" Exclaimed Shizuko silently... "I... I am sorry... I mean it's great... Uh... to have been able to talk to you in person!" She burst out with lots of stutters "And it's fine! It was an accident it happens" she blushed.

"Good to hear you aren't hurt...?" In a questioning manner and so Shizuko introduced herself to him and talk a little while watching the Regulars and the trainees play in the court. Soon enough it was time to go home. "It really is a pleasure to talk to you, Yukimura-san!" Bowing for respect. "Mah... mah... Izu-_chan_ you're too respectful..." He joked but that made her blushed because of the honorific that he had used.

Even though she didn't get to know them all eventually she will, as off tomorrow probably. It was now time for her to go home she had bade her farewell and left to catch the train to go back home.

On the other hand, what had happened to Reiko in Seishun Gakuen was after she had applied and got accepted what she had done was grabbed the school map and finds the tennis grounds but failed for a couple of attempt around the school and her 3rd attempt she had finally reached her destination.

"Go! Ryoma!" She screamed and cheered as she skipped towards the tennis court and made him loose his focus and made him shriek a bit and also had a goosebumps. A waving Reiko made Ryoma shriek... the almighty Ryoma. Reiko felt a bot uncomfortable as she felt that someone is intently staring beside her... she did also stare back.

That then the lady proclaimed that she was the President of Ryoma's fan club. "Fan- club?" Reiko tilted her head she didn't know he had a fan club. "Wah! **Sugoi** ne Ryoma-chibi has a fan club... **sugoi**!" Twinkled eyes of Reiko clapped in amazement. She was asked to be quiet for the practice eventually and that made her blushed and laugh quietly, silly Reiko.

She had introduced herself to the others as Ryoma's childhood friend but had forgotten to mention that she was 2 years older than him. She intently watched the matches between the regulars and mostly had an eye for Fuji's matches. Of course that's what she came for right?

After the afternoon session everyone had bade there selves goodbyes and walk to train station. That was how the grateful day for the twins a really pleasant day for the two and a cringey moment day for the Chibi, Ryoma.

**Japanese vocabs used:**

**Okiru – **to wake

**Ja ne – **later (see you later)

**Arigatou – **thank you

**Ganbatte – **do your best (good luck)

**Gomenasai – **sorry

**Buchou/Fukou-Buchou – **Captain/ Vice-Sub Captain

**Sugoi – **Cool


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I do not own POT it's respectively owned by Mr. Takeshi Konomi, I only own the OCs and some AUness of the story. All rights-reserved 2014 © Ladie Wolf

I have forgotten to add the time line of where the story had taken place, I apologise for not adding it earlier. The story had taken place in part were **Kanto Finals** were finished and that part is were I am continuing.

**Chapter 4**

_Cring... Cring... Cring... _The sound of there alarm clock went off and filled the room with absolute alarm noise. The two didn't budge and went to continue to sleep... that was 5:20 am when it went off there supposed jogging time but when the second alarm went off was about 7:45 am that was the final alarm and luckily Meino knocked onto there door and by that Shizuko, _again_, was the first one to be waking up.

Checking the time Shizuko shriek and hurried waking up Reiko whom was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Reiko's good sleep was disturb and went onto a foul mood but when Shizuko announced what the time was she shot straight up and bump her head to the upper bed board. Never mind that, she slipped getting of the bed, slap that, she hurried on wearing her uniform and grabbed her tennis bag and followed her sister downstairs who is already getting the toast from the toaster.

"Reiko, catch!" Shizuko threw the hot toast and is catched, luckily, by Reiko before running of the door also followed by Reiko. "Auntie, Nee-san, we're off, later" was the last word by Reiko before closing the door and run after her sister who's heading to the train-station. "Mah... mah... those two, really..." Rinko giggled.

"Shizuko-nee, why didn't you wake more earlier, we're late!" Running Shizuko and Reiko argued here and there before getting onto the train. "It's not my fault..." Sighed Shizuko and they both giggled, what a twin, those two. "You look great by the way, nee-san" Reiko complimented the new look of Shizuko. Even though she had seen her yesterday she kept teasing her about it. This time Shizuko was in her foul mood.

Finally Reiko's stop she had given her goodbye to her sister before getting off and run to the school. She hurried and luckily got there just enough time. She went inside her new classroom and the students were whispering here and there, is it that weird to transfer in near graduation? Maybe, probably, luckily was soon accompanied by the Regulars whom she had met yesterday. They rather didn't expect her to be in senior year and be the same age as Fuji, Tezuka and the others.

"I didn't expect that you'd be the same year as us, nya" Eiji said and that made Reiko smile. Probably because of her height? She also has these genes... same as Ryoma... She's only 165 cm and Shizuko is a centimetre taller. Probably just genes, right? Or coincident? The teacher had finally entered and introduced Reiko to everyone as Takeuchi Iko... Twins does think alike, don't they?

On the other hand Shizuko finally had arrive at the school grounds, luckily also not late. She went to the Principal Office and there she was escorted to her class, 3-C. The teacher opened the door and start the homeroom and before further in class, introduces Shizuko there new classmate.

"Takeuchi Izu-desu, please do take care of me and hope to get along well with all of you" Shizuko bowed as a respect before sitting onto her seat that was where she was instructed to sit down. Is this match made by heaven? She was place beside Yukimura sit no. 22 whom was owned by someone else who has been transferred to another class. She was greeted by Yukimura, as well. What a great morning for Shizuko.

The day went by as quick and the two had enjoyed there first day very much. It was the end of the school time and as for Shizuko who hasn't brought any tennis equipment has a different agenda for her stay in the school. If by chance that she's going to be lucky getting accepted as Tennis sub-coach then great if not she'll go to option two be a tennis trainee.

She went again to where she was yesterday the tennis bleachers and sat down... well if not now, when? She stood up and entered the tennis ground itself and approached Yanagi who isn't playing a match at the moment. "Um... ano... can I ask something, … sorry if mistaken you're Yanagi-san right?" Asked Shizuko and the man nodded and asked what thing she was asking earlier about.

"You see... is there anyway or are you looking for... uh... sorry..." Shizuko chose to turn and run away because of the nervousness she was feeling in. It isn't like her to be this nervous, yes, she is naturally shy but nothing like this to the point where she can't speak is this really the end of her chance getting close to Yukimura?

"**Abunai yo**!" Someone exclaimed as a ball was approaching her, _again_... Deja vu... This time she was saved by someone swinging their racquet and sending the ball to the basket. Probably the nervousness caused her a decrease of reaction time. At the same time her eyes were closed as she thought she'll be hit by the ball but by the time she opened her eyes she saw Yukimura inches near her.

Some girls in the bleachers outburst and rages (_not physically_). "Ah... ano... gomenasai for disturbing, Yukimura-san" Shizuko bowed quite a few times. "**Matte yo**" Yanagi approaches Shizuko. She turn back and waited for Yanagi to ask what he needed. "What were you proposing earlier?" Yanagi calmly waited for Shizuko to answer until she finally has the courage to ask. "You see... I've been wondering if I can be a sub-coach for the tennis club until the graduation?" Fiddled with her hand looking at her feet before adding "I... I do have experience on coaching... and I really would be thankful if you could accept my proposal as it also would help me..." She felt a hand in her shoulder and looked up at Yukimura whom the hands owner.

"You didn't have to be that nervous to ask. Yanagi and my team wouldn't bite you." He let a genuine smile out and that made me at ease. "Ah... Arigatou gozaimasu..." She bowed to Yukimura, Yanagi and everyone on the court. "Well then if you don't mind you could start now, to also get to know everyone" Yukimura said and Shizuko happily nodded and that reminds her to bring an extra clothes for coaching.

After getting to know everyone she studied the regulars playing style and so she can give them feedbacks and advice on how to improve. She didn't lie when she said she had experience on coaching, she herself and her sister was coached by a retired well-known world level player beside their uncle. She is pursuing coaching actually... She had already talk about this matter to her sister that when time comes she'll be retiring as a double and singles player. So far as you know that they had won 7th consecutive titles and as an individuals the both obtained 3 titles themselves.

For Reiko after her classes was finished she went straight to apply for tennis club. Instead of playing doubles she posted as singles player as she could only really pair up with her twin, Shizuko. The last time she paired up with Ryoma playing against Nanjiroh was a big disaster. So is the last time she was paired up with someone else, either put the twins to there usual doubles or just singles and no where else or else it'll be a great disaster for the player whom they're pair up with not that they don't play well with others but probably the connection binding a doubles team, they can be doubled with someone else but the outcomes wouldn't be as flawless as.

Reiko started to play with the Girls regulars and easily beated them and others who saw that consecutive wins without even getting that tired spread rather quickly to the other side – men's tennis. It's not the girls tennis club were weak it's just her ability was beyond them. Ryuzaki personally saw the fast defeat and talked to the girl's coach for if it's possible that she'll be trained under boy's training to help her achieve more and to develop her skills since the levels of the boys team (Regulars) is National levels which was agreeable for both parties based on what they have seen.

"Oi, **minna** gather up, I have a few announcement" Ryuzaki-**sensei** gathered the members and announced a special exception of Reiko joining the boys tennis for training matters. "Starting for today and onwards Iko-san will be joining us for the training as of some of you had already heard the fast rumours earlier that she had defeated regular members of girl's team and I had also saw it myself and since she's onto her last year I think it would benefit if she is pushed hard by the regulars as I see a great potential within her" Speech by the coach and request by her was totally unanimous agreement for everyone as her skills were really beyond the girl's team.

"Tch. Mada mada dane" Ryoma said his catch-line and smirk. "Asa. Ryoma, you're such a jerk..." Smacked by Reiko and the two soon was glaring at each other. "Play with me!" Reiko pointed her racquet at him and declared a match. "Hn. Mada mada dane. Not yet" He smirked in a totally annoying way. "Aish... that brat really" Reiko scratched her head. "Would you rather play with me then?" Asked by the **tensai**.

"... My pleasure..." She was quite overwhelmed by her own feelings. As they started the match first the match went smooth scores all goes to Fuji and the match started to heat up and regulars started to watch the heated fight while letting the trainees use the courts for the moment. Reiko ain't that low to be beaten that quick if not it'll be a big shame for her not that she mind losing but losing without even fighting and also being watch by her cousin Ryoma.

She started to catch up with Fuji's points and it's not that Fuji's giving her chance to score but her ability does so. Fuji was quite entertain by the match itself as she is enjoying it, true she isn't an average player and within her has a big potential. Although Reiko isn't of a speed type she is a Power and Stamina type. She is a well preserved player with great techniques and mental stability but her forte is Power shots and ace shots combined with her great stamina.

In the end maybe just maybe if Reiko really did get serious there's a possibility that she had won the game, 5-6. Not that she isn't serious probably not the time show her everything, but don't doubt that Fuji will be beaten that easily, he really is a huge surprise. There's few people Reiko look up to as a real challenge that is Ryoma and the Regulars. She know that her uncle is out of that table as he really is a legend player, she guess follow by his junior her cousin Ryoma.

"Good game" Fuji smiled and so is Reiko. She isn't ashamed as she knows she fought hard although she still hasn't played with Fuji with him being in his serious-serious mode. "I know that there was the chance that you could've beaten me" Fuji said and everyone gasped except for a few. "Don't give me to much credit, Fuji-san" Reiko smiled and looked at Ryoma who's unsatisfied because he knew she didn't play as serious as... on contrary she is a much of a doublers but well trained singles player.

At that end of their practice she really was acknowledge by the others and add to that Fuji himself too. So it's a good-good day for her. Ryoma and Reiko both went home with the others going onto the same train but stops at different ways.

So far on what's happening at Rikkai, Shizuko for a couple of hours has come for a conclusions and advices to give for every member (Regulars mostly). After giving them on what they need to improved she had focused to Marui in particular. "Marui-san do you have a minute or two to stay behind? I want to talk to you?" Shizuko asked and Marui nodded agreeing. "Um, good work guys... Go home safely and had a ride home safely" Bowed Shizuko. Really respectful!

Yukimura and Genichirou also Yanagi decided to stay behind for a couple of minutes training. Shizuko didn't give much advice on those 3 in particular... not that they don't have something improve on but there's something more, it feels like they have these barrier that she can't seem to read off.

"Marui-san, I will borrow 10-15 minutes of your time. I really hope that you don't mind that" She apologizes. "Ie, it's okay, really" He smiled. "I have asked you personally if you want to undergo with my special training, special for you?" She asked so she could help him with his stamina Shizuko is like Marui, Specialist in serves and volley who's also a very well exploit acrobatic play when with doubles with Reiko but also weak stamina.

"It could help you improve your stamina... only of you're willing too of course, I wouldn't force you but I've the method itself... as I made it..." She giggled at the last thing she had said. "That would be great help to us Izu-chan" Yukimura said. "Eh! Buchou!" Marui whined and that made Shizuko smile. "Hey, Marui-san just to tell me when you want the training itself it doesn't matter when, but when you're ready I am going to help you" Smiled Shizuko but that isn't all the reason she borrowed Marui's time.

"You're a specialist in best serves and volleys right?" Stated the fact and he nodded. "I am not going to lecture you how to change your gaming that's your area but while I was observing you guys particularly you, I've notice some of on how you do your special shots particularly **Myougi Jikansa Jigoku** your form there was a bit off that if wrongly return might cause injury. I know you've mastered the shot but tell whenever you get home does your dominant hand feels rather sore sometime?" By that Marui told her that in some cases it does.

Shizuko went to the other side of the court and asked Marui if she could borrow his extra racquet. "Now let see the shot I'll feed you the ball..." She tossed the ball up and hit it, sit the shot is going to work in served ball Marui hit back and this time Shizuko did a lob for the experiment of the _Myougi Jikansa Jigoku_. He had hit it in the corresponding shot and for Shizuko who read where exactly the ball is going even though it's supposed to nearly impossible to predict just did. "To the right" switch she have hit back to his court with the 4 left people surprise.

"That angle where you're hitting at is the shot..." Shizuko seriously explained. After telling him on which thing does he need to change she let him go "Arigatou, Coach-chan" He skipped out of the tennis court. "Thank you so much again, Yukimura-san, Yanagi-san and Sanada-san, and good work" She bade goodbye and left. And as she is walking the 3 caught up with her and engaged a conversation.

"Oh... I'll be taking the train to near Setagaya" Shizuko smiled and also was accompanied by the 3 to the train-station which also there destination.

The day for the two again somewhat went well.

**Shizuka Takeuchi**

**Name**: Shizuka Takeuchi (_First, Last – American format_)

**Nickname**: Izu – Mirror Twins (_Doubles Name_)

**Characteristics**

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 14

**Height**: 166 cm

**Weight**: 40 kg

**Birthday**: 23rd November

**Horoscope**: Sagittarius

**Eyesight**: 2.0 – 1.5

**Blood Type**: AB

**Family**: Reiko Takeuchi, Ryoma, Ryoga, Rinko, Nanjiroh {Echizen}, Nanako Meino

**Education**

**Middle School**: Los Angeles Saint Youth Middle School; **Rikkai**

**Class**: 3-C (_Rikkai_)

**Seat**: 22

**Club Position**: Sub-coach; Adviser; Trainer (_later_)

**Elementary School**: Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School

**U-17 Traning Camp**: –

**Tennis**

**Dominant Arm**: Right (_Nitoryou_)

**Play Style**: All Rounder

**Doubles Partner(s)**: Reiko Takeuchi

**Stats**

**Speed**: 6

**Technique**: 6

**Mental**: 3

**Stamina**: 2

**Power**: 3

**Reiko Takeuchi**

**Name**: Reiko Takeuchi (_First, Last – American format_)

**Nickname**: Iko – Mirror Twins (_Doubles Name_)

**Characteristics**

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 14

**Height**: 165 cm

**Weight**: 45 kg

**Birthday**: 23rd November

**Horoscope**: Sagittarius

**Eyesight**: 1.5 (both)

**Blood Type**: AB

**Family**: Shizuko Takeuchi, Ryoma, Ryoga, Rinko, Nanjiroh {Echizen}, Nanako Meino

**Education**

**Middle School**: Los Angeles Saint Youth Middle School; **Seigaku**

**Class**: 3-6 (_Seigaku_)

**Seat**: 15

**Club Position**: Regular

**Elementary School**: Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School

**U-17 Traning Camp**: –

**Tennis**

**Dominant Arm**: Right (_Nitoryou_)

**Play Style**: All Rounder

**Doubles Partner(s)**: Shizuko Takeuchi

**Stats**

**Speed**: 2

**Technique**: 3

**Mental**: 6

**Stamina**: 5

**Power**: 6

**Japanese Vocabs used:**

**Abunai yo** – look out

**Matte yo** – wait up

**Sensei** – teacher

**Minna** – everyone

**Tensai** – genius

**Myougi Jikansa Jigoku **– Temporal Difference Hell


End file.
